Megas MKII
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A little what-if fic I came up with. Rated for Violence. I always wondered what would have happened if someone competent took control of the Megas after it went to the past. This is pretty much what I would've done with it and how I would have done things


Megas: second gear

Disclaimer: I do not own Megas XLR, but I wish I did.

I feel like writing a Megas fic all of a sudden. It may be a oneshot, but I may pursue it further. Anyway, this is what would happen if the Megas landed in the hands of someone else. Someone smarter, stronger, more capable. Hope you enjoy.

This was a normal day for Core city, if a little hotter than usual. A young man was wandering through a junkyard, looking for some parts to make something useful.

This is Jack. He is a twenty year old inventor, usually making something out of junk that works suprisingly well. Today he wanted to make a powered body armor out of some car parts. He walked over to a promising looking vehicle when he noticed something strange.

"Hey, Joe!" Joe was the owner of the junkyard. He didn't care for haggling prices, so he just kept them low enough for him to make a profit.

"Yeah!" He spent most of his day in his small house with his bloodhound. If someone had questions, he would yell out from his chair or stick his head out the window.

"What's the set price on D-763?" Jack saw what looked like a giant hand sticking out of the pile.

"Five gel! Why?" Joe stuck his head out the window, in his right hand a paper.

"I'd like to buy something!" Jack walked over to Joe.

"Sign on the line and it's yours for five gel." Joe liked Jack. He was the best customer he ever had.

Jack carefully signed, and put the five gel down in front of Joe. "There you go. I'll need some help getting it. It looks like it's buried under a lot of parts."

Joe looked over at pile D-763. He saw the hand and remembered what was under there. "Aw man."

After several minutes, Joe had unearthed a giant robot. Jack smiled.

Joe didn't know where it came from, but he knew someone would want it someday. He planned on charging at least ten thousand gel for it. The one thing he didn't count on was Jack.

Joe only had one rule regarding business: "Prices are non-negotiable, wether it's buying or selling."

Several weeks passed, and Jack had the robot up and running, albeit heavily modified.

"That's the last of the modifications for today. Time for a test run." He climbed into the pilot seat, now located in the stomach.

He flew the mech out to a deserted area outside of Core. He was just about to test one of the weapons when two other robots landed on either side.

One of the mechs pilots came on the main screen. The pilot was a young female human with red hair.

"Step out of my mech and you won't be harmed." She was making a big mistake trying to take Jacks' new mech.

"Sorry young lady, but this mech belongs to me. I've got a license to prove it." Jack held up the form he signed.

"That doesn't matter. That mech is the key to ending a war in the future. Hand it over now or I will be forced to dispatch you."

"Listen carefully. I bought this mech. If you need it, I'd be glad to help. There are two problems however: I just finished modifying it, so I need to test it. And second, it only responds to my commands, so if I hand it over to you, it wouldn't work."

The redheaded female looked shocked. Someone from centuries past had figured out how to modify the prototype taken from the Glorft. "Fine. Do your tests. After you're done, activate the time drive and help us defeat the Glorft."

"There is one problem with your plans earther. We're already here." This voice was on a voice only channel.

The females mech looked up at a gigantic ship. Several dozen mechs launched from it and surrounded the three earth mechs.

"So, have you got a name? Or should I just call you 'Red', Red?" Jack figured that the best kind of test was a live fire excercise.

The girl looked confused for a moment. "My name is Kiva. Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Starson. I'm the best inventor in Core City." He smiled, trying to decide which weapon to use first. He had integrated dozens of weapons, and couldn't wait to test them.

"Step out of the prototype and we might let you live. Failure to comply will result in death." Jack switched off the safety for the weapons. He had a deepseated love of destroying things, and now he had a reason to let go and start devastating these aliens.

"Have you made your peace with your maker?" Jacks voice sounded dangerous now, low and threatening.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The leader of the glorft was getting angrier by the second.

"I'll take that." Jacks mech raised its right arm, leveling with an enemy mechs head. "As a yes." He fired a beam from the palm, destroying the mechs head.

"Attack! Attack now, or I'll have all of your Jorblochs!" The alien mechs began attacking as fast as they could, but Kiva, Jack, and the automated mech were working together in perfect unison. Soon only the glorft leader remained.

"I am going to destroy you!" He launched his mech forward and destroyed the unpiloted mechs head. He turned to Kiva, but before he could move Jack fired two shots, destroying the mechs arms. "I'll be back earther, and the prototype will be mine!" He flew back to his ship, personally vowing to kill both of the humans below.

"We can't let him escape." Kiva prepared to take off toward him when Jack put the prototypes hand on her mechs shoulder.

"I've got one weapon that will take care of him and his entire ship." He pointed his mechs right hands finger tips at the ship. The hand began to glow. The ship started to fly away when it suddenly exploded.

"What happened? Was there some kind of engine malfunction?" She looked over at the prototype and the fingers were no longer glowing as they were lowered.

"Psycho Double Shot. Standard issue for the current mechs in Core." He opened the cockpit and stepped out as Kiva watched. He was wearing a grey shirt and grey pants with black boots.

"What are you doing?" Kive disengaged herself from the connections as her mech shut down. She stepped out as Jack jumped off of the platform of his mech. "Stop." She was too late, he was falling to the ground. 'This isn't possible.'

Without warning, two metal wings ripped from his back and he flew over to the piles of totaled Glorft combat robots. Kiva climbed down from her mech and began walking toward him.

"Sweet! I've never seen such parts. And they're all in servicable condition. This is going to make me a mint. Joes going to love this stuff." He was picking up parts and was looking them over.

"Who is this 'Joe'?" Kiva walked over and stared at his back as he turned over a damaged part.

"He owns the junkyard in Core. I'm arguably his best customer. I bought that large robot from him a few weeks ago. I call it the Megas MkII. The name 'Megas' was on the side, so I went with it." He picked up a small chip from the ground and inspected it. "Interesting."

"I know what that mech is. I chose the name for it." Kiva was getting impatient.

"Thanks then. I never could come up with powerful sounding names. How much do you think this would be worth? I need at least three hundred so I can finish repairs on the MkII." He held a motor control switch up for her to see it.

"I don't know. And what do you mean by 'finish the repairs'? The Megas works fine." She crossed her arms in front of her impatiently.

"I haven't fully restored the function of that black box. I have no idea what it does, but I've got a good idea about how to fix it. Shouldn't take me more than an hour with the right spare parts." He picked up a shard of glass and peered through it. "This should work for a refraction base, but I'll need to size it to fit properly."

"What could you possibly do with a piece of glass?" Kiva looked around to make sure all of the Glorft were dead.

Jack was mumbling under his breath. He inspected each piece carefully as to try and figure out wich parts were worth salvaging and wich were worth selling.

"What black box were you talking about?" Kiva had picked up a blue control chip and was inspecting it.

"It had some weird writing on it. The only word I could understand was temporal. I think it might be that 'Time Drive' you mentioned."

"What?" Kiva's tone was quite an unhappy one. 


End file.
